Telephone call recording may be desirable for several reasons. For example call recording may enable voice quality analysis to troubleshoot a network. Call recording may also be required for legal reasons such as lawful intercept. Two types of call recording may be employed, call data recording and call content recording. Call data recording includes recording call events, for example, recording when the call originated, when and by who a call is terminated, or if a call is forwarded elsewhere. This type of recording, also known as pen register, provides the phone number of both the person called and the person calling, along with call events and time-date stamps of when the events occurred. In contrast, call content includes the actual content of the call, i.e., the conversation that takes place, and may also include call data.